Colère d'une femme
by Matisla
Summary: Bellatrix est confronté à Alice et Franck Londubat. Os
Os écrit par #LanguedePlomb sur Bellatrix Lestrange. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

La femme se regardait dans le miroir. Elle avait une beauté particulière, tous les hommes se plaisaient à lui dire. Elle redressa la tête et esquissa l'un de ses fameux sourires obliques. Ses paupières tombaient lourdement sur ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux étaient constamment en désordre malgré les efforts de sa sœur pour tenter de la coiffer. Mais elle s'en fichait, ça lui donnait un air sauvage qui _Lui_ plaisait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. _Lui_ plaire… Son nouveau but aujourd'hui.

 _Et ton mari ?_ On s'en fiche. Elle se retourna pour voir le corps allongé de son mari. Si elle s'était mariée à Rodulfus Lestrange c'était uniquement pour préserver leur lignée de sang-pur. En aucun cas elle ne l'aimait. Non, elle l'aimait _lui._

Pour le bel homme qu' _il_ était, pour les valeurs qu' _il_ défendait et surtout, parce qu' _il_ la considérait à sa juste valeur. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Elle enfila sa robe noire et chercha désespérément ses chaussures. Quand elle les trouva enfin elle soupira. Ces chaussures avaient tendance à lui mettre les pieds à vif. Elle fronça les sourcils. Hé puis tant pis ! Elle laissa retomber sur le tapis persan et se dirigea d'un pas satisfait vers la porte. Elle avait une mission aujourd'hui et elle comptait bien la mener à son terme.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres pleines. Cette mission lui faisait particulièrement plaisir. Elle descendit les escaliers majestueusement, le menton relevé et se dirigea vers la salle principale où l'attendait sa mission.

Devant elle se tenaient deux personnes. Un couple pour être exact. Ces débiles profonds de Londubat se sont laissé avoir comme de vulgaire amateur. Elle sortit sa baguette et se mit à leur tourner autour. Attendre que leurs cerveaux carburent à toute allure pour réfléchir à ce qui allait leur arriver, la torture mentale, sa spécialité… Ah non, en fait elle était spécialisée dans la torture tout court !

Des sangs-pur paraitrait-il… Hum. Ils n'ont rien d'une noble lignée avec leurs traits disgracieux et leurs visages maculés de sang. Elle se mit derrière le mari et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

« Dites-moi… Que faisiez-vous dans cette fameuse rue à une heure si tardive? »

Alors qu'elle faisait le tour pour se placer devant lui, elle le vit déglutir et pincer les lèvres. Ennuyée par son mutisme, elle lui jeta un doloris. Il se tordit de douleur sous les cris horrifiés de sa femme. Elle devait bien lui reconnaître ça, il avait du courage pour se retenir de hurler devant sa femme. Elle l'aurait bien laissé repartir pour ça… mais… non en fait.

« Alors ? »

L'homme ne parvint qu'à murmurer une insulte suivit d'un vas te faire foutre avant d'être de nouveau assaillit du sortilège qui lui consumait le corps. Mais aucun autre son ne jaillit de sa bouche. Elle changea de tactique. Si s'attaquer à l'homme n'avait aucun effet, elle s'attaquerait donc à la femme. Elle s'accroupit devant elle et esquissa un sourire dément devant ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Dis moi mon laideron, vas-tu me répondre ou bien vais-je devoir abîmer ton visage déjà défiguré par ton nez proéminent ? »

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues pour former des sillons dans le sang qui salissait son visage.

« Oh non, ne pleure pas laideron ! »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa de son pouce avant de lui mettre une puissante gifle. La femme tomba sur le sol, secouée de sanglots. Quand Bellatrix voulut écarter une de ses mèches rebelles qui lui encombrait la vue, elle vit le sang de la Londubat sur sa main. Elle la rapprocha de son visage afin de mieux l'examiner en penchant légèrement la tête sur le cotés. Le sang commençait déjà à sécher. Elle sortit sa langue râpeuse pour le lécher. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en éclatant de rire. Le sang de cette sang-pur avait un goût… de sang-pur. Et c'était divin. C'était vraiment dommage de devoir gaspiller tout ceci. Elle releva brutalement la tête. Non. Elle n'allait pas les tuer après avoir obtenu ses informations. Nonononon. Elle allait les laisser vivre, ce serait un réel gâchis. Elle allait juste leur donner une bonne leçon.

Elle vit ses victimes tenter de s'attraper la main mais Tata Bella n'était pas de cet avis. Elle s'avança et s'appliqua à écraser consciencieusement les doigts du couple avant de lancer un puissant doloris sur l'homme.

« Vous ne vous toucherez pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. Compris ? Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Je n'entends rien ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Il lui hurla un oui mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui renvoya encore et encore le sortilège.

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton espèce de traître ! Tu ne mérites même pas l'attention que l'on te porte ! »

Alice Londubat pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant son mari souffrir à ce point et elle lui murmura de tenir bon, ils le devaient pour leur fils, pour Neville. Bellatrix l'entendit et esquissa un immense sourire. Un autre laideron !

Elle arrêta les doloris pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air boudeur.

« Vous ne comptez pas me dire ce que vous faisiez là ? »

Des pas lourds retentirent derrière elle.

« Bella, on ne joue pas avec les prisonniers. Si tu n'es pas capable de leur soutirer la moindre information, tu n'as qu'à confier ce travail à Croupton ou moi-même. »

Le sourire de la femme se tordit sous l'insulte. Elle ne daigna même pas se retourner vers Rodulfus et lança un autre doloris à l'homme pour décharger sa colère, en s'imaginant son mari à la place. Cet. Enfoiré. Osait. L'insulter. Sous. Son. Propre. Toit. Elle hurla sa frustration en augmentant l'intensité de son sortilège. Mais l'homme venait de perdre connaissance. Elle s'attaqua donc à la femme. Doloris sur doloris. Elle savait qu'aucun des deux ne diraient rien et elle n'arrivait pas à savourer la souffrance qu'elle procurait. Elle ne supportait pas le comportement de son mari et s'appliquait en général à l'éviter sauf pour remplir son contrat conjugal. Elle pensait être au maximum de sa fureur mais lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme murmurer que les membres de l'ordre allait venir les aider, elle sentit la rage parcourir son corps mais elle ne devait pas craquer devant eux. Non. Et encore moins devant son imbécile de mari.

Elle se mit donc sur la pointe de ses pieds nus et fit semblant de tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

« OH MON DIEU ! »

Elle vit une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du couple et elle trembla sous l'effet de la colère. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'espoir, elle.

« Je ne vois malheureusement personne mon cher laideron. Bienvenu en enfer ! »

Et elle les assaillit de cet horrible sortilège de torture qui était maintenant sa spécialité à tour de rôle.

Quand elle vit leur visage dans le vague, elle fit un geste dégoûté en direction de Barty Croupton Jr et lui ordonna de se débarrasser d'eux avant de se diriger d'un pas étrange à la fois furieux et lasse vers sa chambre.


End file.
